Dodge Charger R/T (1969)
The 1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Road and Track) was a sports model of the second generation B-body Charger. It came standard with a 440cu (7.2L) V8 although there was also an option for a 426cu (7.0L) Hemi V8. Other standard features of the Charger R/T were two exhaust pipes, sport brakes and suspension as well as the bumblebee stripe on the rear fenders. The Dodge Charger R/T made an appearance in the television series The Dukes of Hazzard, nicknamed "The General Lee." ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals The 1969 Charger R/T first appeared in ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals with a $44,000 price tag. It offers quick acceleration at the cost of some handling drawbacks. A Boss version entitled - "Tank" - can be unlocked if the player races against it in a Cup level boss race using a Japanese car. ''Need for Speed: Carbon The 1969 Charger R/T appears in ''Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 2 Muscle car, which is unlocked upon taking over Kempton from 21st Street Crew boss Angie. It is purchaseable for $80,000. The Charger R/T is one of the most powerful Tier 2 cars but suffers from heavy steering in corners. Thanks to a high kerb weight, it is also effective in pursuits. 'Special Variants' Angie is seen driving a 1969 Charger R/T with a unique 21st Street Crew paint job. It is obtainable in a Boss Bonus Card, which also unlocks it for Quick Race play. Samson, a recruitable crew member, will drive a Dodge Charger R/T once the player has bought a Tier 2 car. It cannot be unlocked by the player. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet The 1969 Charger R/T appears in ''Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 vehicle with a $30,000 price tag. It boasts powerful acceleration and excels at performing burnouts due to a torquey V8 engine. Because of a high weight, the Charger R/T has a sluggish steering feel around corners. It is best utilised in Drag mode although when fully upgraded, it becomes prone to performing wheelies, if given too much grip during a burnout. 'Bonus Variants' It is also featured as a Tier 2 bonus car for Grip, which can be driven in Quick Race and as a Tier 3 bonus car for Drag. ''Need for Speed: Undercover The 1969 Charger R/T appears in ''Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $89,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $29,000. It is one of the quickest accelerating Tier 3 vehicles in the game - alongside the Chevrolet Chevelle SS - and reaches a top speed of 198 mph (319 km/h). 'Diecast Variant' The Charger R/T is available as a blue die-cast bonus car which can be unlocked upon entering "qlcukc4bqm" at the secret codes menu. A variant with an alternative colour can be unlocked upon entering "osowsubc". ''Need for Speed: Shift The 1969 Charger R/T appears in the Team Racing Pack DLC pack for ''Need for Speed: Shift. It is a Tier 2 vehicle with a car rating of 5.10. Quick acceleration and a decent top speed allow the Charger R/T to have good straight-line performance. However, it can easily spin out in corners as a consequence of its high weight. ''Need for Speed: Nitro The 1969 Charger R/T appears in ''Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car and costs $35,000. Brazilian top racer Thiago is seen driving this vehicle during the class B cup, which is unlocked after earning every star in Rio de Janeiro races. ''Need for Speed: World The 1969 Charger R/T was made available in ''Need for Speed: World on July 27th, 2010 as a Tier 1 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as an E Class vehicle. The standard Charger R/T has a 188 overall rating and is currently retired from the car dealer. In contrast to previous title appearances, the Charger R/T has poor acceleration coupled with stiff handling, causing the vehicle to understeer in corners and preventing it from compensating its cornering capabilities. It has a slightly stronger nitrous boost than the 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T at the expense of a lower top speed of 119 mph (195 km/h). ''Shift 2: Unleashed The 1969 Charger R/T appears in ''Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a $41,000 price tag. It has a C 520 performance rating and a 3.15 handling rating. Its top speed and braking time from 60-0 mph are identical to the Challenger R/T's. ''Need for Speed: No Limits The Charger R/T (1969) was first mentioned in update 1.2.6 for ''Need for Speed: No Limits on January 11, 2016 as a Tournament Store item, but it was not available at the time. Since update 1.3.7, it will be obtainable as a reward for completing the upcoming Fastlane Special Event starting on July 26th, 2016. The starting performance rating is 275. Trivia *The 1969 Charger R/T appears in any title of the series with its signature bumblebee stripes on the rear fenders, which are not featured in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. *Throughout the map of Need for Speed: World, low-detailed parked cars based on the vinyl top Charger R/T can be found. *The 1969 Charger R/T uses a five-speed transmission in Need for Speed: World despite having a four-speed gearbox in real life. Gallery NFSURCharger.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals UndergroundRivals DodgeChargerBoss.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (Boss) NFSCDodgeChargerRTStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon 24-06-2011 09-13-44.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Angie's) NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969BonusDrag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drag) NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969BonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) NFSUCPS2StockChargerRT.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2) NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969DieCast.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover ("Die-cast") NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969DieCastAltColour.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover ("Die-cast" Alternate Colour) Need-for-Speed-shift-dlc-wallpaper-Dodge-Charger-R-T-3.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSNChargerRT.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Black.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Black") NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Blue.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Blue") NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Elite.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Elite") NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Royal_Purple.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Royal Purple") NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Angie.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Angie") Nfs world dodge charger geparkt.jpg|Need for Speed: World (In-game object) Shift2_DodgeCharger.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksCharger.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) NFSNLChargerRTPromo.jpg|Need for Speed: No Limits (Promotional Event) NFSNLChargerRT.png|Need for Speed: No Limits NFSNLChargerRTWorks4.png|Need for Speed: No Limits (Works Bodykit 4) NFSNLChargerRTWorks6.png|Need for Speed: No Limits (Works Bodykit 6) pl:Dodge_Charger_R/T_(1969) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: No Limits Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Muscle Cars